A Friend In An Unknown Place
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Wolfgang kidnaps Rachel and Jamie, they get help from a new, mysterious friend.


**Another story I came up with. I only own Rachel and Tara. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01 and Skylanders belong to Activision.**

 **Also, I decided to have Pet-Vac be Jet-Vac's son (yes, I know Pet-Vac is a mini version of Jet-Vac. I just thought it would be a cute story idea that they were father and son and yes, I ship Head Rush and Krypt King. So, please, do not leave any mean reviews for this story. Thank you.)**

* * *

 **A Friend In An Unknown Place**

School had started again and Rachel was walking from college to meet up with her cousin Jamie at his school, thankful that the weekend had come up. She was looking forward to finishing up her assignments and having a fun weekend before going back on Monday. She was thinking about challenging Jamie to a some arena challenges on Skylanders Trap Team. She made it to the school as he was coming out. He ran to her and gave her a hug. "I'm ready for the weekend," he said.

"How about a few challenges on Trap Team?" she asked.

Jamie grinned. "You're on," he said.

A blue light suddenly appeared and they felt two strong arms grab them. "I'm afraid I have to rain on those plans, mates," said a familiar voice.

"Wolfgang!" Rachel exclaimed as both she and her cousin struggled to get him to let go, but the villain was too strong for them and it happened too quick for them to call for help.

Master Eon was checking up on the Portal Masters when he saw Wolfgang kidnap Rachel and Jamie. Worried, he immediately called Krypt King and Enigma.

* * *

The Undead Trapper was with Head Rush as they were sitting in the sun and King had a hand on Rush's stomach, which was quite round by now. "Rachel will be surprised to be an aunt," said Rush.

"And that we got married," said King. "I didn't tell her last time she came that I had proposed to you."

Head Rush laughed a little and they both felt a kick from their little one. "I can't wait," she said.

Cali came running up to them. "King! Master Eon needs you. Rachel and Jamie have been kidnapped by Wolfgang!" said the female adventurer.

The Undead Trapper got his sword and looked at his wife, who nodded. "Go teach that wolf a lesson," she said.

Jet-Vac came flying in with his son, Pet-Vac. "Enigma's on his way to the Academy," he said. "King, my son and I will stay here with Rush while you get Jamie and Rachel back."

"Thank you," said Krypt King, giving his wife a kiss before following Cali. Pet-Vac hopped up to sit near Head Rush.

"Daddy, will Uncle Jamie and Aunt Rachel be okay?" he asked.

Jet-Vac nodded. "Your uncle Krypt King and uncle Enigma are forces to be reckoned with when it comes to your uncle Jamie and aunt Rachel," he said. "Your aunt Head Rush is the same."

"Don't you know it," said Head Rush as she hoped her husband and Enigma would find the kids soon.

The two Trappers made it to the Academy and accepted the mission from Master Eon, setting out and vowing to save their partners. Suddenly, Blaster-Trons appeared.

Lots of them.

* * *

Rachel and Jamie struggled against the special ropes they had been tied with. They were futuristic nanite ropes that gave almost no leeway and were pretty strong. Wolfgang appeared and chuckled. "You two aren't much more trouble than Kaos," he said. "Then again, that runt was no trouble either."

"Keep laughing, creep," Rachel snarled.

"Enigma and Krypt King will come for us!" said Jamie.

Wolfgang laughed. "Oh, I didn't tell you?" he asked mockingly. "Your partners gave up on you two. About time they did."

Rachel snarled again. "You two-bit liar!" she yelled at him.

"Our friend would never give up on us!" Jamie said vehemently.

Wolfgang just shrugged. "Well, they did," he said and headed out, leaving them in the room.

Rachel struggled again, trying to get free, but the ropes didn't give way. Jamie turned to her. "Rach, do you think what he said is true?" he asked.

"No, I don't," she said firmly. "Just as you said, our partners would never give up. And I'm not going to believe otherwise."

Nodding, the boy struggled along with her to get free.

Meanwhile, Krypt King and Enigma had finished off the last Blaster-Tron and now ate some food to regain their health. The battle had been rather exhausting. "Hopefully we don't see any more of those things," said Enigma.

"Me too," said Krypt King.

They suddenly heard someone grunt and looked up to see Hood Sickle fighting the main Blaster-Tron. They rushed in to help and sent Blaster-Tron packing before turning to Hood Sickle, who leaned on his scythe. "You need to get to the future of Skylands," he said urgently. "That's where Wolfgang took your partners and if he wears them down to where they lose hope, it will be all over."

Both trappers were a bit surprised. "Why were you fighting a fellow villain?" asked Enigma quietly.

Hood Sickle turned to them and they could see his colors were different than usual, which meant he had redeemed himself sometime after Rachel and Head Rush had trapped him. "A Blaster-Tron wrecked the Hat Store where I work," he said. "It became a personal issue for me, as I've been doing my best to build a better reputation for myself. When the main Blaster-Tron came back, I wasn't going to let it happen again."

The two Trappers nodded. Suddenly, a portal opened up and more Blaster-Trons appeared. Hood Sickle grabbed his scythe. "Run into the portal!" he called to them. "I'll hold these robots off. You have to find the kids, fast!"

Not arguing, Enigma and Krypt King ran into the portal just before it closed. Wolfgang was waiting for them. "Well, you two just saved me the trip," he said. "Which is better for me, anyway."

"Where are Rachel and Jamie?" Enigma growled at him.

King held up his broadsword and pointed it at the wolf, who just chuckled. "Sorry to tell you this, mates, but your Portal Masters are gone and you'll never see them again," he said. "I got rid of them."

That shocked both the Trappers. "No," said King softly as Wolfgang laughed, leaving the two devastated Skylanders behind as he headed back to where he had the cousins. They glared at him as he came in.

"Well mates, I took care of those pesky Trappers," he said. "They won't be coming to rescue you, as you hoped they would."

Jamie looked shocked. "No," he said in disbelief. "No villain can ever defeat our partners!"

"Well, I did," said Wolfgang.

Rachel looked away a moment in shock and then turned to glare at the wolf. "You're a liar!" she said. "Every word you speak is a lie and I won't believe you!"

Hearing his cousin's words, Jamie also glared at the villain. "She's right!" he said. "Because our partners promised to never give up on us and they've never broken a promise to us ever."

"And they certainly wouldn't now!" said Rachel loudly.

A bright, white light suddenly shone around them. The kids squinted against the light, their eyes hurting from the light, making them unable to see.

"Time for you to face me, Wolfgang," said a new voice, one Rachel and Jamie didn't recognize and even though they were temporarily blinded, they heard the battle going on, with Wolfgang's music and something swinging through the air. It sounded similar to King's broadsword.

* * *

Wolfgang continued to use his music and lasers, but the newcomer's attacks were too quick and the light was blinding, so he couldn't really see and felt each attack hit hard until one attack knocked him off his feet and into the force field. The cousins heard footsteps and felt something cut their bonds. Rachel fell to her knees as she was still in some pain and Jamie felt someone pick him up and press something into his hand. That person ran a short distance and held Jamie's hand in his own, guiding his hand with the trap to insert it into the force field. They heard Wolfgang cry out in defeat as he was trapped.

Rachel shakily stood up and squinted against the light. "Hey, can someone turn off that light?" she asked. "I can't see."

"Same here," said Jamie.

"Sorry," said their rescuer. "Hold on a moment."

The light faded and the cousins rubbed their eyes to reduce the pain they felt and blinked a few times, able to see after a few minutes and they both gasped in surprise.

Standing there was a tall Skylander with white wings and white armor. "Who are you?" asked Jamie.

The stranger smiled. "My name is Knight Light," he said.

Rachel gasped. "You're one of the Mystery Skylanders!" she said excitedly.

Knight Light nodded with a smile and gestured to the door. "Your partners are waiting for you," he said and led them outside. The cousins spotted their partners and ran to them.

"Krypt King!" Rachel called to him.

"Enigma!" Jamie called out.

The two turned sharply and after a moment, ran towards them.

"Jamie!" Enigma cried out as he grabbed the boy into a fierce hug. King did the same to Rachel, hugging her in relief.

"Rachel, are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded and turned to see Knight Light behind them. "Knight Light saved us," she said and then looked curious. "How did you find us, Knight?"

He smiled. "Master Eon called me," he said.

King looked at the newcomer. "Thank you, for saving our Portal Masters," he said.

Jamie went over to him. "Will you come back to the Academy with us?" he asked.

Knight Light nodded and Enigma transported them all to the Academy, where to their surprise, their friends were waiting with a surprise.

"Jet-Vac!" said Jamie, running up to him and giving him a hug. The aerial Skylander hugged him back as Pet-Vac came up to them.

"Hi, Uncle Jamie," he said happily.

Jamie was surprised, as was Rachel. "I didn't know Jet had a son," she said.

"I didn't either," said Jamie.

Jet-Vac chuckled in amusement. "Pet-Vac has been begging to meet his aunt and uncle after I told him about you two," he said, making the others chuckle.

"Rush," said King as he went up to her, seeing something in her arms. She smiled at him.

"Our little girl has been waiting for you," she said.

The others gathered around in awe as Head Rush showed them the little girl in her arms. The baby girl looked just like her mother with her white eyes and her hair was a mixture of red and black. Rachel stepped forward a bit.

"Wow," she said. "I knew you guys were in love, but…I never would have seen this coming in a million years."

King chuckled as he accepted his daughter from his wife. "My daughter," he said, his voice filled with happiness and awe.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Jamie.

Head Rush smiled. "Tara," she said and King nodded.

"That's a wonderful name for her," said Rachel.

Krypt King looked at them. "Will you two be her aunt and uncle?" he asked them.

The cousins grinned widely. "You bet we will," said Jamie.

Rachel nodded. "Yes," she said.

Later on, Krypt King and Head Rush headed home with their daughter, Tara, and Rachel and Jamie helped Hood Sickle get the Hat Store set up again, much to his happiness and he thanked them, hugging them both. They returned the hugs and headed off for the Main Hall, where Enigma, Jet-Vac, Pet-Vac, and Knight Light were with Master Eon. The cousins went up to him.

"Hello, Rachel. Jamie," said Master Eon. "I'm glad to see you two are alright."

They nodded and Rachel turned to the Unknown Trapper. "Knight, thank you for rescuing us," she said.

He nodded and Enigma lightly cleared his throat. "I just realized something. Rachel's going to need another partner while King and Rush are raising their daughter," he said. "Master Eon?"

"I agree," said the guardian of Skylands. "Rachel, is there anyone you have in mind to be another partner for you?"

She smiled and turned to Knight Light, going up to him. "Knight, will you join us and be not only another partner for me, but a friend for us all too?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded. "I accept your offer," he said. "And someday, I'll take you and Jamie to my realm in Skylands."

The cousins nodded. "That would be cool," said Jamie. "But…I think Rach and I have had enough adventure for a while."

"No argument here," said Rachel in agreement. "But in the meantime, I think we've all earned a bit of rest."

Master Eon smiled and sent them to Earth, in Rachel's uncle's home. Jamie grinned. "Alright! Dance off!" he said happily.

"What's the selection tonight, DJ?" Rachel asked in a teasing voice.

He grinned at her and held up a CD and she nodded. "Oh, yeah," she said and turned to their friends. "You guys know how to do The Electric Slide. Or the Y.M.C.A.?"

The puzzled looks told the cousins their partners didn't know and for the rest of the night, they taught their partners Earth dances and danced to their heart's content.

A new friend, new family members, and terrific friends. It couldn't get any better than that for them all.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! Snap Shot will put out any flames with his water weapon.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
